In the Absence of Light
by west-haven
Summary: Light, we're both murders, so we'll see each other in hell. A story of Misa.


This fic is an idea that has been in my head for some time... In the beggining of volume 5, what if Light's Dad really did shoot Light and himself, leaving Misa in the car all by herself? This does contain talk about dead bodies, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you.

--

Her eyes widened as the gun aimed at Light's forehead, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Light, we're both murders, so we'll see each other in hell." His father whispered harshly.

Misa shut her eyes as quick as she could, her sad attempt to block out the terror before her. She bowed her head, as if to pray, but still she heard the gunshot and a groan of pain. Nothing could have prepared her for when the lifeless body of her boyfriend slowly slumped towards her.

His body was cold now, his head resting stiffly against her thigh. Tears and blood stained her shirt, while her hair was limp and had none of the Misa Misa bouncy-ness that it normally had. She thought it was bad enough being all alone, bound and helpless, but it was even worse now being in the company of Light.

There was nothing that she could do, nor was there anything she could have done for him. All Misa can do is wait for someone to find her, her in a car with her dead boyfriend and his father, for someone to take her away only to her execution. She had no hope for the future and was reminded of that every time she happened to look down.

Her hands were cramping up as they were still bound by cold metal behind her back. Slowly, she tried easing forward so that she could slip her arms into a more comfortable position. However she froze when her moving caused the corpse beside her to move, a cold hand falling from where it rested down to her ankle. Instantly she felt sick, but Misa has to be strong, just keep breathing and try not to notice that there are two dead people sitting in the car with you. There was also no good place to throw up if she had to, so she held back.

It seemed like an eternity to her, but finally she was able to open her eyes and not see the world jolt around her. This had to be hell.

Light was very proper and tidy. When she saw his room, it looked not like a room of an average college student, all a mess with trash, paper, and clothes thrown about like a tornado just came through. It was one of the first things that she found out about him, that order was so important to him. 'Cleanliness is next to godliness' he told her once.

There was a smell in the car now, but she couldn't find out what it was coming from, nor did she really want to know. It could have been Light or his father, but Misa herself felt like she was rotting. For all she knew she really was. All she could hope for was to die soon. Not just because in the afterlife she would see her god, but she would be free of this horrible torture.

Her head rocked backwards and she looked blankly at the ceiling of the car.

It was a wonderful dream, truly wonderful. Nothing could be better for her than seeing Light in her dreams. She and Light were walking up some stairs, her hand grasped in his. He flung open a door and everything was so bright and loud. People were cheering and laughing as they walked through the door onto a building's rooftop. Misa smiled as everyone congratulated her for finally getting married, finally settling down with the one she loved, for starting a new life where Light was everything. Most of the people there she did not know but they were happy for her anyway. One person caught her eye, as he was wearing only a white shirt and jeans, his hair a black and wild mess. But Light pulled her along to the huge white wedding cake and once again he was her world. They smiled together as someone took pictures of the happiest moment of their lives.

She bounded forward as a small thump woke her up. Something in the front seat had fell to the floorboard with a clatter. The only thing that came to mind was the gun, but Misa didn't want to think of that.

Misa just don't want to think about anything.


End file.
